


Snippet: What about Scully?

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-01
Updated: 1998-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Rating: well, it's m/m but nothing really happens, so PG
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Snippet: What about Scully?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Rating: well, it's m/m but nothing really happens, so PG

  
**Snippet: What about Scully?  
by Gwendolen**

  
Mulder pulled his lover close, pressed his face against the smooth skin of his back and tried to relax but his thoughts were racing. "What about Scully?" he finally asked. 

"Huh?" came the sleepy answer of the man in his arms. 

"Well, if I'm going to run away with you, what about Scully? She'll miss me, probably." Mulder hesitated, "She'll be lonely," he added after a moment. 

"Get her a dog." Alex murmured, already half-asleep, not really caring about Scully, as long as he got Mulder. 

"A dog?" 

"Yeah, she likes dogs, doesn't she?" Alex forced himself to wake up a bit more, wondering what Mulder's problem was. Scully would do fine without Mulder. "Scully's a dog-person," he said. 

"A dog-person? Hm, yeah, guess you're right." Mulder admitted reluctantly. "A dog, might be a good idea. Could keep her company and protect her." The enthusiasm in his voice made it obvious that he was beginning to like the idea. "Now, what kind of a dog? A dachshund? Small, fierce and protective? Or a German Shepherd? A good guardian. A Doberman? Scully with a Doberman?" He giggled slightly at the image. "A collie? Or maybe an Alsatian? 

"A bulldog?" Alex ventured. 

Mulder snorted. "What about a Yorkshire terrier?" he poked his lover in the ribs. "Did you know that they were originally bred to hunt rats?" 

"How fitting." Alex murmured, exhausted already by simply listening to Mulder. "Why don't we simply go to the dog-pound and pick a nice lonely one for her, one who needs a home and someone who cares for it." 

"A sweet little crossbreed? Yes, that's a good idea." He leaned down to kiss the soft skin between Alex shoulders. 

"Does that mean you'll run away with me?" Alex asked, wondering if he dared to hope. 

"If we get Scully a dog." Mulder insisted. 

"Okay, first stop tomorrow—the dog-pound." That settled, the two men cuddled together and finally fell asleep. 

end   
July 1998 

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine but I promise to give them back once I'm done   
Rating: well, it's m/m but nothing really happens, so PG   
Feedback: [email removed]   
---


End file.
